Jennys daughter's alive?
by noel123400
Summary: What if jenny had a daughter with gibbs and never told him? what if she trusted Hetty Lang? only to end up missing? kidnaped? and unsolved case? I do not own thease charater's or ncis but i do owe this story...
1. Chapter 1

Noel Jenny Shepard Gibbs,

Yeah long name but it always wasnt like that i found out my name was a pass word to this my real name.

Today I just go by my adopted name Nova Hall. I sat down on the school bus with seconds to spar. Feeling out of breath she didn't notice the agents filling the bus looking for her. Our teacher was saying that I was a troubled, that every student on the bus were troubled kids. That needed a lesson at the NCIS base. So they took us to the base and showed us dead body's.

WOW, OMG.

Who the fuck cares last year I found out I was related to two Agents for the Agency that I was adopted and shipped off to god knows where.

Yes I have black hair green eyes, that love to change colors when my feelings change, and one fiery temper.

I was trained to fight survive and make it if I was ever left alone. I ended up in this home/school/jail for troubled kids.

Only when I was seven years old. We've been beaten, raped, traded, and sold but they always kept an eye on me for some reason I was always protected.

Today that's going to change today we are going to change because I have a plan. Now i just have to get hold of a computer and not get caught till the right time...

**XXXX..xxxxx**

**continue yes no reply...**


	2. Chapter 2

...ll...

I do not own NCIS or NCIS LA or the Charters that are on the show. I do own this story.

Thank you for your comments and yes sorry I'm late with the update I will try to do more updates for my other storys/

Now on wards with the story. Like pls comment: If not then well ill still write... Ok, ok, here you have it chapter 2...This one gives back round info of the charters and who they are to Jenny's daughter, who she trusts, knows and what time has been like to her. And why now she returns home..Oh and Evan Deeks as well.

****333****E

_thoughts..._

_...mm..._

_A white dove fly's over the darkened sky's, brings us home, bring us a world that needs hope where it has only few. Only to let the world stop shooting for a day. Let no-one lose a life every in 30 seconds. Just one day out of so many, let's have hope. Listen to this girl this wonderful old sole and find hope._

_Time has changed over the years to the great wise of knowledge to the turns of ignorance. Today's society has go to hell, no one respects the people they rather steal, bully and discriminate those that who have worked hard only to be pushed down back to the ground like their life means nothing._

_This is what we worked for todays teenagers have no respect or any obeisance they rather not give a shit then, help and learn what we all need to survive._

_ Anna when I Liston to this song I see you at the base of the twin towers standing there on each note clearing a way the ruble that shocked so many that woke us up and brought us tumbling on a horrible day cleaning up the rubble and slowly music like you just by a voice helping heal the world of fight slowly heal years it has taken us to heal only to be standing alone looking at the people asking who is the one to stand there an Gide us back the cleanup is done but the memories. Memories that we would never forget. I was the day I met my mom. Jenny Shepherd who in turn put me in protective cusity of one Hetty Lang. Who in turn lost me a year later._

...background info then onwards...continued...

I was at the dinner when she died protected by Marrty Deeks and his brother Evan Deeks, I set up cameras everywhere no one could find the cameras but me. I have the tapes and recordings of the day she died protecting me. Most people thought she died protecting her partner/ my father. They where wrong. Eli and the directors wife died in a terror plot to find me only to get shot and killed before they could tell the director and Ziva on that i was alive. They both found me in foster care. Under a new name of corse.

They told me my name. It opens doors that are locked and if you type it in to a computer it opens any NCIS files. I am and for ever will be protected by NCIS. I am the daughter of Jenny Shepherd and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I am 16 and angry. I am a class four genius and have my mothers fiery temper and my fathers personalety. Im skilled in martial arts and the mossod trained me since I was eight. I lived in foster care since then. I was found by Jenny Shepherd when I was 13 and protected by Mike Franks till he died. My father never knew about me. (Come on if he did would he let me live in this hell hole i live in now?) Today was the feald trip i would never for get today I would go on the tour ask questions to the agents like a good girl and all that. Go to the morarge and then I will get to meet Abby. where I will be finger printed and found!

Marrty Deeks protected me and his brother by placing us under LAPD witness protection till we were later found and kidnaped torched and beaten down in to a semi-state of acceptance we were only allowed some freedoms in our lives. Im good at hacking and learning new thing like languages. I love to read and me favorite game is battlefield 2 I love to use the sniper rifle.

Marrty took us out when we where both 14 to learn to shoot.

I have a perfect accuracy and never miss my marks. Im a lost ghost trying to find a home in a world i only know of hate.

I tend to use sarcasm when times get rough, I love movies and music, i can play any interment and love camping.

So yep that's me.

Nova.

Or what I would loved to be called FireCracker.

Martty called me that when we first met and that be came my code name or my nickname.

This is my life.

Im a fighter, im strong and brave, I see things that arent ment to be seen. Ive traveled to different contreys in my travels.

This is my story...

...

I was kidnaped again when I was 15-now today I get to go where my mother worked.

"Today class we are going to NCIS for you ungrateful brats are going to the morarge. You will be escorted by special agents and showed the main facility. You will ask questions! Anything that goes wrong with this feald trip you all will have to answer to Principal Winters.

"Nova is that clear?" the teacher asked with venom sugar-coating his voice. The vicious tone threatened with tenancy of hate and despondent covered his eyes as the class stared between him self and the little bitch that always knew how to cause the slightest trouble.

"Yes Sir" came the sharp reply.

Today was the feald trip I would never for get today I would go on the tour ask questions to the agents like a good girl and all that. Go to the morarge and then I will get to meet Abby. where I will be finger printed and found! hopefully my father would be one of the agents we get to ask questions. I sent Evan to Marrty thinking about it now mabe I shouldn't have sent him to the front gates of NCIS, where of course Marrty worked this morning but it was too tempting to pass up. And if I don't get to see Abby then I get to go to M-TAC and call Marrty and Hetty. Should be fun right?

...

They where loading us back up to the bus leaving Johnson High Mr. Simpson loaded me next to him and Anna in order to keep us all in line.

Anna is the reason for me being in this school, she is Zivas younger sister by far shes only 13. I found her in LA. We where shipped to D.C. for our brains and how smart we are, and she dosen't know Eli was her father the poor kid like me was a adopted by US solgers put in witness protection by my mom and Eli. It was apart of the information that my mother gave me to find she knew that I would eventually find her and she and I would be like famley.

Sisters even.

You add Martty, and I got my favorote uncle, then theres Evan we known each other since for ever.

Best freinds more like siblings a big brother but he's the same age. I used to bug him him and Martty looked the same just younger. Now today I would say his eyes are older like a old soal just young at hart.

Martty was a slick bantered being a ghost did that for you. He's still smart and kind, he wants to be a cop more then a agent. You see Martty was a special agent for only a year before he became a cop to take care of Evan. A few years later they met me and Martty saw that there was no-way he would be a agent ever again, perhaps this time when Im found by my fathers team he will become a agent once more he is free-lancing for NCIS as it is and they want him to join. Mom erased Martty form existence of being a agent she just put him on one Hetty Lang's list of possible ghost agents.

My assignment was to keep Anna under my control. She looked forwards to coming here as I have he mistook us for being trouble makers we were just excited of being found. I will always protect my family. My mother gave my her file before Martty took us from the gun fire where she died.

The agents that we met were agents Donovan and Agent McGee they must have known Ziva from the looks she was receiving. I on the other hand was paying more attention to the tour and where the exits were as well as asking constant questions for more information we stood near the front much to our lovely teachers regards.

...

Continue Yes? No?

please check working on next chapter

Next chapter Marttys brother Evan makes an appearance with some information...


	3. Evan Deeks

**I do not own NCIS OR NCIS LA I DO OWN THIS STORY!**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Yes! I'm trying for a new bata and spelling errors. **

**I might update all of my other story's**

**...Evan Deeks...**

**Authors note...**

**Now onWards with the tales/**

**/...****/**

_Have you ever ran?_

_I Mean really run as fast as you can._

_To feel like your on top of the world only to get it ripped from you._

_shattered and crushed?_

_To pick your self up only to find you are past your expiry date?_

_who chooses these lives and what are you going to do to not let this happen to you._

_my life has been filled with pain hate resentment and fear._

_this is a world that's in a blink of destruction and hate is this what the world comes to discriminate and push people down only for you to gave one more step closer to the top?_

_Is this the life our four fathers chouse for us or was it more simpler then it is now. Where has the time gone only to speed up in a ocean of dead dreams, wishes and hopes?_

_What can we do to change the world. **I CHOUSED TO BE STRONG, TO IGNORE THAT VOICE TELLING ME THAT IF I GIVE UP NOW LIFE WILL BE MUCH SIMPLER. ONLY TO DISSIPEAR AS A void** A ghost, A shadow. How can you change the world with the most brightest ideas only to be shot down and broken down shattered. only to stand still as the next day comes a put on masks to make beleave that everything going to be ok. even if you don't beleave that. That you your self is just a nother empty space. How can one be so strong only to be set up to fail in life? How do you continue when your spirit is broken that you can't concentrate anymore. That feeling you just want to lock your self away from this world because it's too much. How do you break this cycle?_

_************)))))))))))_

The agents that we met where Agents Donovan and Agent McGee they must have known Ziva, from the looks she was receiving. I on the other hand was paying more attention to the tour and where the exits where as well as asking constant questions for more information we stood near the front much to our lovely teachers regards.

That was until we passed the memorial of the fallen Agents and Directors...

Only one stood out in front of me I might have taken a lot longer look at my mom then nessacery.

By the way McGee was looking at me and the look of my sad face.

Anna snapped me out of it.

So.

We kept moving.

Next was to meet agent McGee's team and my father.

...******_-...Next chapter is Agent Gibbs meets his daughter for the first time now on towards LA where Evan Deeks Is at NCIS...**

..***.888888...

I haven't seen my brother in four years since Novas mother died.

She died in Novas arms after she went back she had to say goodbye.

She was covered in blood it was all over her and we had to pull Nova off of her, Jenny Sheppard died in her daughters arms.

Martty was yelling for nova to run with me to _just run_ but she wouldn't move it was like she was stuck in time.

He had to get the tapes from the camera's just before the Agents found out that we were ever there. Knowing that her father would arrive we ran.

Martty put us on a bus going to New York with all the money he had saving up for Nova and I to go to school.

We came back just a little over a year ago and Nova was put into a school for the gifted. One teacher in particler was on Nova like a bad cold the flea bag.

It was her idea for me coming to see Martty.

She found out her name that opens doors. Her name is a anagram with her birthdate to decode NCIS's Mainframe.

She will always be protected by NCIS and any agency's had they know that she was alive all these years.

She found Eli David daughter with the information that her mother left her. Anna she looks so much like her older sister Ziva she told her mom that one day she would bring anna to ncis and have her sister raise her that's why she went to D.C. for the class project. To see the inside works of the agency the school is a described as a school for genus minds to collaborate as a unit and find hidden codes to hack in agency's.

Not even the professors at the school know that her name opens doors they all think she's a foster that has no family.

She erased mine and her file as long as i was with her i would be a ghost. until i would show up to martty to unblock my file. for that to happen i would have to use voice recognition for this USB stick to open and give them the map to the Neuclar weapons.

She watched NCIS and their people.

Mostly her fathers team cases and Martty's.

Until we found the nuclear weapons.

I had the map and the key for her to be found. now i just had to find martty and his team the front door should do right?

...,,,,,,,,

_Hay kid_! Agent Blye asked him as he stood outside the ncis building.

_yeah, What-cha want clicky poo poo, _I answered as she came up behind me

_Whatcha doing here?_ Ignoring the chicky-poo-poo crap she looked as Evan tuned towards her checking her with surprize.

_seriously? Your kidding right? What Martty can't get of his lazy ass to come say hi? _I said as I turned around.

_Depends? Who are you?_ Kensi asked as the kid turned to face her man he looked so much like Deeks.

...

Five minutes earlier

...

Miss Blye there is a young man outside, I want you to find out why he's here.

Sure, but why not just pick him up and bring him to boatshed Hetty?

I want to see if he's here by mistake or other reasons.

...

back

...

_Im Evan, Marrty's younger better, half of a brother and you must be, his new partner. Kensi right?_

_Yes why are you here? _Why don't we know Deeks has a brother? Who is he? Kensi thought as she walked closer to get a bettter look at him.

_Im here because I need to speak to my brother he wasnt at the barn or at his house so he must either be here or at the boat shed or you all put him undercover. Am I getting closer Agent Blye or can we go in now because from your earwig that your wearing your Miss Henrietta Lang must be wondering how I know all this am I right Agent Blye? _Evan said as he started pacing and the agent started walking towards her car. Stoping as she went.

_Come with me mister Deeks if that's who you think you are._ Hetty was telling me to bring him inside there was too many cars and traffic coming this way dam construction and freak accidents.

_what not going inside rats,_

_ I was really hoping to meet Eric and Nell. _

_Oh well maybe next time. _

_So on to the boat shed then? right?_ I said as I jumped on the roof of her car. Much like martty did.

_how? what? this way_! Kinsi said as she let him towards the NCIS Undercover Bilding..

**...In to ncis la bilding lol...**

_So whats this I here Kensi went outside to see a trespassers on the front lawn whats going on sam you know?_ Callen asked as he went for his morning coffee and took his first sip. man it was good today.

_Nope. What do you know, Callen whats the scoop?_ Deeks said as he was finishing up his report.

_Nothing, Hetty just sent Kensi to snoop._

_Who's going to find this place? Besides we could just go and ask Hetty or Eric about it later._ Callen said as he and Sam waked in the bullpen.

_Nah it must be something or she would have sent a unit to pick the guy up,_ Said Sam as he sat down

_What its a guy?_ Martty Deeks asked as he sat up in his chair

_Why you jealous? Deeks?_ Sam asked with a smirk

_Nah just asking. Hay here comes Hetty._ Deeks said as he pretended to do his paper work.

Sam and Callen went to do the same thing.

...

_Detective Deeks do you have a Brother?_ Hetty asked the young detective as he jumped like a cat out of water

_Yes why?_ I asked Why would she ask me about Evan?

_How is it that he is not on your file of contacts or any information in any systems like he's been erased mister Deeks?_

_..._

_Walking in wow this is like so awesome so where are we going clicky poo poo?_

_Call me that one more time and I don't care who you are ill kill yeah!_

_really is that a promise because people say im resilient._

_why are you here?_

_because it would really bug martty if I showed up unannounced at ncis with out clearance just like i use to when he was an Agent working for ncis._

_Wait what? Deeks was an agent? since when?_

_..._

_Martty.._ I hugged Martty like my life depended on it was like walking into the lion's den for the first time when you know that no matter what you're going to pay for it in the end.

_Wowh ok i know you have a lot of questions but now i only have one for agent callen..._I said struging away from Martty and turning to Agent Callen that Nova was talking about you give them one bone free of charge but work for the other one and find answers that everyone's been looking for then you get your prize.

_Whats that mr?_ He said taking a few steps forwards as the boy moved towards Deeks the similarly we too uncanny not to think that these two where not related.

_Its Evan if that easier agent callen. _I whispered as Martty shifted as my phone went off nova arrived safe.

_Whats your question then mr deeks? _Callan asked as martty tried to cut the conversations off

_Evan.. _Martty whispered in a growl like tone

_Fine my question is did you find the qurordinents for the nuclear weapon's yet? _

_If not I know some one who has a map. _

_Now this map can ether lead you and your teams to the nuclear weapon's. _

_or _

_Do you want to know what that "G" Stands for?_

_..._

**Continue yes? **

**no?**

**please check!**

**Next Chapter**

**Abby! **

**Lee Roy Gethro Gibbs, Jenny Shephard, Nova Gibbs, Anna, Ziva.**

**and the crew.. **


End file.
